Report 398
Report #398 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Roots Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Jun 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Roots in Druidry is a scarcely-used ability that is applicable in very rare situations. While the damage is substantial (ranging from 1500-2500 testing against Demigod warriors, wiccans, and druids), it holds little to no bearing on actual conflict whether one vs one or group-oriented. While a small handful can and do burrow to safety, by and large, most merely walk out of the meld to cure or escape. This skill can be better utilised to assist a druid in keeping up with the curing of a competent opponent. Solution #1: Adjust roots to be a passive effect. Instead of actively bringing burrowers to the surface upon casting, bring up burrowed individuals passively upon the effect's tic with damage (less than it presently deals). To increase viability of use, set a percent chance to prone enemies on the ground level. Allow roots to be blockable by use of Protection. Solution #2: Same as above. Instead of percent chance to prone, percent chance to afflict with a moderate balance loss upon effect's tic ('You stumble as the trees creak and shift their roots', for example). Player Comments: ---on 6/10 @ 14:46 writes: Something I'd like to see, even if none of these suggestions get through, is that when people are pulled up out of the ground, they're put off balance. Currently as soon as pulled up you can immediately move, or even borrow again. Even just digging with a shovel will put a person off balance very briefly. ---on 6/10 @ 14:52 writes: Need to correct myself, digging somebody up doesn't put the person off balance, mis-read my own log, oops. Think my point still stands though. ---on 6/19 @ 22:38 writes: Solution 1, with Lehki's suggestion that they come up off balance. ---on 6/20 @ 04:33 writes: Solution 1, with the off-balance addendum. I'd actually even say just have it do the same damage as it currently does when bringing someone up from burrowing, instead of the decrease proposed. ---on 6/21 @ 01:28 writes: Would make sense, it's not much use as an active skill. ---on 6/28 @ 19:47 writes: As much as I hate to see druids become more effective against burrowers than -Geomancers-, I agree with making roots passively dig people up. Iffy on the passive prone part of it though. I think it would be a little too string combined with treebane and sap. ---on 6/29 @ 02:12 writes: I support solution 1. I think the limitation on the prone effect being only done on the ground level is alright since you need to be in the trees to sap people. ---on 6/29 @ 18:04 writes: (treebane) ---on 6/29 @ 19:00 writes: As I addressed in a previous report, sap timing is immensely difficult as is, and a chance for prone (rather than every tic) shouldn't be too overpowering in terms of combining with bane and/or sap. As treelife keeps targets in trees at regular intervals, the chance of being proned or off-bal can't really be ridiculously high in any case. ---on 6/30 @ 17:44 writes: Support roots being able to dig people to the surface, but a passive prone tic in a druid demesne is a lot to ask, even if it's just on the ground.